Mi Maktub estará a tu lado
by Kendra LovegoodUchiha
Summary: Maktub es una frase árabe que significa que algo tenía o tiene que suceder. He aquí una historia de Alice y Frank antes de morir por amor a su hijo Neville. Participa en el concurso "tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Declaimer: Los personajes y el pottermundo no me pertenecen, son creación absoluta de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes con el afán de entreteneros un rato.**_

_**Este fic participa en el concurso "tu personaje preferido" de "Provocare Revenclaw"**_

_****__**Disfrutad.**_

* * *

Mi Maktub estará a tu lado.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, toda la situación que se avecinaba no le tenía para nada tranquilo, no sólo por el; quizá si fuera nada más el no tendría tanto miedo, pero estaba su amada Alice y su pequeño hijo Neville.

Se había estado rumorando en la órden que el señor tenebroso estaba cazando a todos los que le presentaran un obstáculo, entre ellos los Potter. Moody, su compañero auror le había dicho que tratarían de encontrar a miembros de la orden para obtener información, ¿Qué pasaría si los mortífagos los encontraban a el y a su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con su pequeño Neville?

Entró a la habitación enterneciéndose por la imagen frente a el, ahí estaba Alice cantando dulcemente una melodía al niño en sus brazos mientras éste dormía profundamente. Se recostó a un lado de ella mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hijo mientras sentía como un dolor profundo le recorría por el cuerpo.

-Alice…- la miró -¿Qué haremos si los mortífagos vienen hacia acá? Yo… yo tengo miedo- ella lo vio con una sonrisa, besó la frente de Neville y lo recostó en la cuna que estaba a su lado.

-Frank, ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo o sí?-

-¿Cómo no tenerlo? Tu y yo sabemos la masacre que esa gente ha creado, ¿Acaso tu no tienes miedo?- sus ojos mostraron su preocupación.

-¿Si te digo que si… que pasará?-lo miró

-Pues… Supongo que prepararé todo para irnos, escondernos en algún lugar, seguro los de la orden nos ayudaran, Alastor lo hará- ella siguió viéndolo atenta a sus palabras, meditando antes de responder

-Entonces… No, no tengo miedo- el la miró con sorpresa

-Pero… Alice- la mujer tomó con delicadeza la mano de Frank entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

-Yo se… Se perfecto que debería estar aterrada, pero tu y yo llevamos una vida luchando contra los mortífagos, carroñeros y esas cosas… y lo hicimos porque decidimos serlo; pero ahora no es por gusto Frank, ahora es por una causa, detenerlo a el, para tener una vida tranquila, para nosotros y para Neville-

-¿Y no sería mejor escondernos con el? Asegurarnos nosotros mismos de que nada le suceda-

-Pero ellos nos necesitan, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-

-¿Por qué tu no te das cuenta Alice?... Me moriría si algo te sucediera a ti o a nuestro hijo… Preferiría que me atormentaran toda mi vida a permitir que los dañaran- los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Sabes Frank?- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza –Yo no me detendre… No quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien se decida a hacer algo si yo puedo hacerlo-

-¿Pero y todo ese peligro? ¿No ves que podemos morír si seguimos en esto?- la tomó por los brazos con su voz llena de angustia.

-Bueno- lo vio mientras acariciaba su rostro sonriendo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas –Al menos se… Que mi hijo sabrá que sus padres hicieron todo lo que pudieron para protegerlo- lo abrazó sin decir más.

Frank correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Alice sollozando en silencio. Sabía que ella tenía razón, el no podía ser débil, su corazón se lleno de dolor, temía por no poder ver crecer a su hijo, verlo dar sus primeros pasos, no oírlo hablar por primera vez o consolar su llanto cuando algo le asustara; pero ahora, lo que más le dolía era que no estarían ahí para calmar a Neville cuando supiera que sus padres ya no estaban a su lado.

Sabían que pronto irían a buscarlos, lo presentían. Alice anteponiendo el bien de su hijo decidió llevarlo a casa de la madre de Frank, por más que este le dijo que no lo llevara con ella. Se quedaron en casa aguardando, resueltos a afrontar lo que viniera contra ellos. En su corazón latía la determinación de hacer hasta lo imposible para volver a tener a Neville en sus brazos.

Un estallido les hizo saber que ya estaban ahí, bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr.

Las luces de los hechizos iban de lado a lado amenazando a los Longbottom hasta que inevitablemente uno alcanzó a Alice

-Crucio- gritó la mortífaga con sed asesina, Frank volteó a ver a su mujer, descuido que no pasó desprevenido para Barty Jr. Ya que lo atacó de inmediato.

El dolor era insoportable, sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba siendo estrangulado, quemado y manipulado por una fuerza desconocida, en la habitación resonaban los gritos de dolor y la risa de Bellatrix que gozaba viéndolos. El sabía que no soportaría más; su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de oponer resistencia; hizo acopio de toda la fuerza para ver a Alice una última vez, se encontró con la mirada de ella como un mudo adiós.

… No habría un "nos veremos mi amor"…

…No habría un último beso…

Cerró los ojos mientras en su mente resonaba la misma oración: "Nos veremos Neville, se que nos enorgullecerás… Tu llevaras el apeido Longbottom en alto… Y algún día… Nuestros destinos se volverán a encontrar… Te amo mi querido hijo"...

Se despertó jadeando levemente con el cuerpo sudado.

-Te encuentras bien Neville?- le preguntó una dulce voz a su lado mientras sentía la mano femenina acariciar su hombro.

-Si- volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos rubios mientras besaba sus labios –Sólo fue un sueño Luna, volví a soñar con aquella noche, cuando Barty y Bellatrix…- un nudo nació en su garganta, ella lo miró y sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de el

-Tus padres te amaban Neville, ellos son unos héroes, y te aseguro que igual que mi madre, están siempre cuidándote y susurrándote al oído lo orgullosos que están de ti, por algo siempre tienes la cabeza llena de torposolos- el chico río divertido mientras se volvía a recostar junto a Luna

-Tienes razón… Seguramente tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos, siendo la familia que debíamos ser...- miró la luna que se asomaba por la ventana –Gracias papá-

* * *

_Espero os guste mi historia, me pareció justo escribir de ellos, espero vuestros reviews "Travesura Realizada...Nox"_


End file.
